mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason MacDonald vs. Chris Leben
The first round began and they touched gloves. MacDonald landed a leg kick, Leben caught it and got the takedown into full guard. Leben stood and came back down with big hammerfists into guard. MacDonald controlled the posture. Leben stood and let MacDonald up and MacDonald blocked a few combinations. MacDonald landed a right hand and they clinched. Three forty. MacDonald had some good underhooks. The referee broke them up after a moment. Leben missed an inside leg kick. Leben landed a good left hand, stuffed a takedown and they broke and clinched again. Rogan talked about how Mazagatti had made a bad call. They were back in the same position. MacDonald was working very hard. He landed a foot stomp nicely. Two twenty. Leben broke away. Leben landed a leg kick and a counter left hand. They clinched, Leben broke with a knee. He landed a good uppercut. They clinched. MacDonald seemed a bit tired, or one of them did somehow, I just got that vibe. Apparently Rogan had just gotten information that Mazzagatti had separated them earlier because Leben had his fingers in MacDonald's eye. One forty. MacDonald landed an elbow inside. Mazzagatti broke them up again. One ten. They clinched, Leben broke with a knee and a left hand and a knee to the body and a pair of uppercuts and backed off. None of that had landed too flush. They clinched, Leben landed a knee to the head and ate a few uppercuts inside. They broke. They clinched again. Thirty-five. MacDonald looked for the single-leg. Leben landed an elbow to the back and was warned to watch the spine. Leben broke with a really good left hand and an uppercut. The first round ended. Leben gave props to MacDonald before going back to his corner. The second round began. Leben blocked a high kick. MacDonald landed an inside leg kick. MacDonald landed a leg kick and Leben caught it and got the takedown into guard. Leben landed a body shot. MacDonald threw up a triangle and Leben pulled out, caught an upkick and passed to side control. Four ten. Leben landed a nice short elbow. MacDonald rolled for a kimura from the bottom and used it to stand to the clinch and landed a knee and dropped for a single-leg. Leben defended and landed a left hand inside. Three twenty-five. Leben was showing really good takedown defense. MacDonald landed a knee. Leben was warned for holding the fence. The referee broke them up. MacDonald landed a body kick, Leben caught it and landed a big left. MacDonald landed a right hand and came for the clinch and ate a knee to the face and got a single-leg into half-guard. Two thirty. Jason landed a shoulder strike. Leben was breathing through his mouth. One fifty-five. Leben had the lockdown in half-guard. One thirty. Leben was trying for the sweep but MacDonald grabbed a guillotine and turned onto the bottom with the guillotine deep, a modified guillotine. Leben was fighting it. He was fighting it. He went limp. The referee stopped it. The referee told Leben to stay down.